Familias y Fantasmas
by Chinito4
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor hacer cuando hay fantasmas en la casa, buscar una forma de deshacerse de ellos o mudándose a otra casa?. ¿Se puede seguir manteniendo guardado un secreto que ya estuvo guardado durante años?. Siempre ocurre que cuando alguien descubre las historias trágicas de su casa u otro lugar porque sus antiguos habitantes siguen ahí, sólo queda contarle lo que pasó antes.


Los géneros de esta historia son "Familia", "Suspenso" y "Fantasmas".

Cuando era una pequeña niña de cuatro años que vivía con sus padres en la ciudad de Yokohama, Buneary conoció a un niño de su misma edad llamado "Pikachu" del cual se volvió muy buena amiga. Dos años después, mientras Pikachu y sus padres estaban de visita en la casa de Buneary, hubo un gran terremoto que derrumbó su casa entera y mató a sus padres. Buneary quedó inconsolable ahora que había quedado huérfana, debido a que sus padres eran su única familia. Tras el funeral de sus padres y sabiendo que no tenía otro lugar dónde vivir, los padres de Pikachu la adoptaron. Un año y tres meses después, Buneary logró volver a sonreír, aunque nunca olvidó esa tragedia. Diez años después del terremoto, Pikachu y Buneary son adolescentes de dieciséis años que viven una buena vida. Y aunque a veces ha habido más terremotos, nunca volvió a ocurrirles ninguna tragedia. Durante todos esos años, nunca se cambiaron de casa. Y en esa casa, todo es normal, o eso parece.

Buneary: ¿Mamá?.

Madre de Buneary: ¿Sí, amor?.

Buneary: ¿Desde cuándo que papá era tenista?.

Madre de Buneary: Desde que él tenía 23 años.

Buneary: ¿Entonces era tenista desde antes que Pikachu y yo naciéramos?.

Madre de Buneary: Sí.

Buneary: ¿Y por qué papá era tenista?.

Madre de Buneary: Su razón es que él es un amante del tenis desde que tenía ocho años. Cuando conoció el tenis, le gustó tanto, que decidió que cuando cumpliera veintitrés años, entraría a jugar en el tenis hasta que se jubilara.

Buneary: Y papá jugó tenis hasta los 33 años.

Madre de Buneary: Sí. Pasó diez años jugando. Después de todos esos años, finalmente se retiró del tenis.

Buneary: Y papá tuvo a la suerte de su lado en su último juego. Logró retirarse victorioso.

Madre de Buneary: Sí. Eso fue lo que tu papá deseaba antes de retirarse.

Buneary: ¿Y siempre ganaba?.

Madre de Buneary: No, hija. Algunas veces perdía. Perdía uno o más de uno de todos sus juegos, y otras veces perdía el campeonato entero.

Buneary: ¿Y papá se sentía mal por perder?.

Madre de Buneary: Sí. Él se sentía algo desafortunado cuando perdía, pero nunca perdió su espíritu deportivo. Siempre siguió y siguió jugando y en otras oportunidades lograba ganar los juegos y los campeonatos. Aunque siempre enfrentaba a jugadores de cualquier nivel, siempre tuvo mayor preferencia por enfrentar a rivales más fuertes que él. Y el único motivo que siempre tuvo, fue para volverse más fuerte.

Buneary: Y mientras más fuerte se volvía, le era más fácil ganar.

Madre de Buneary: Correcto.

Buneary: Y papá siempre traía sus premios a casa.

Madre de Buneary: Sí.

Buneary: ¿Y dónde tiene guardados todos sus premios?.

Madre de Buneary: Los tiene en una pared que está atrás de dos puertas que están cerradas con llave.

Buneary: Creo que nunca vi dónde está esa pared.

Madre de Buneary: Esa pared está en nuestra habitación, al lado de nuestro armario de ropa.

Buneary: ¿Puedo ir a ver los premios?.

Madre de Buneary: Debes pedirle permiso a tu papá. Él es el que siempre tiene las llaves de esas puertas. Y él abre las puertas sólo cuando se lo piden o cuando él quiere ver sus premios.

Buneary: ¿Y dónde está papá?.

Madre de Buneary: Está limpiando el auto.

Buneary: ¿Puedo ir a pedirle permiso?.

Madre de Buneary: Sí, pero si todavía está lavando el auto, es mejor que esperes.

Buneary: ¿Y Pikachu está ayudándole a lavar el auto?.

Madre de Buneary: No. Pikachu está limpiándole sus herramientas.

Buneary: Está bien. Entonces, prefiero esperar.

Madre de Buneary: Está bien.

Buneary: Mamá, ¿sabes desde cuándo vive papá en esta casa?.

Madre de Buneary: Tu papá vive en esta casa desde que se casó conmigo en 1.990.

Diez minutos después, el padre de Buneary y Pikachu vuelven a la sala de estar.

Buneary: Papá.

Padre de Buneary: ¿Qué quieres, hija?.

Buneary: ¿Puedo ir a ver tus premios?.

Padre de Buneary: Por supuesto, hijita.

Pikachu: Oye, Buneary.

Buneary: ¿Qué, Pikachu?.

Pikachu: Por curiosidad, ¿por qué quieres ir a ver los premios de papá?.

Buneary: Es que es para saber en cuál pared los tiene guardados.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Padre de Buneary: Vamos, Buneary.

Buneary: Espera, papá.

Padre de Buneary: ¿Esperar qué?.

Buneary: Sólo quiero que Pikachu y mamá me enseñen los premios contigo.

Padre de Buneary: Está bien, mi vida.

Los cuatro van a la habitación. Llegan a la pared y el padre de Buneary abre las puertas. Pikachu le habla a Buneary parado al lado de la pared.

Pikachu: En esta pared, puedes ver los trofeos, placas y reconocimientos.

Buneary mira a su derecha, a la pared, pero ve algo inexplicable que no se supone que debería estar viendo. Algo que la deja aterrada. Ella esconde la verdad de lo que vio ahí.

Buneary: Los premios son maravillosos.

Pikachu: ¿Te gustaron?.

Buneary está aguantándose los nervios.

Buneary: Sí, son premios fabulosos.

El vistazo a los premios dura menos de un minuto, ya que Buneary se espantó demasiado y se fue de la habitación. El padre de Buneary cierra las puertas y los tres salen de la habitación. Buneary va al patio, y ahí, intenta despejarse del terror que sintió al ver lo que vio en la pared. Buneary camina alrededor de la piscina, mirando el reflejo de la luz del sol en el agua. Sigue caminando hasta llegar al otro lado de la piscina. De pronto, mientras mira el agua, Buneary ve que una parte del agua es de color rojo, pero no cualquier rojo, sino rojo sangre. Ella queda helada de terror al darse cuenta de que de verdad es sangre y retrocede hacia la pared hasta que choca su espalda. Ella no puede explicarse cómo es que hay sangre en el agua. Inesperadamente, escucha unos pasos venir desde su izquierda y ella piensa que es Pikachu. Voltea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero Pikachu no está. Buneary siente que su pulso cardiaco se acelera debido al miedo. De pronto, los pasos vuelven a escucharse, pero ahora es por la derecha de ella. Buneary voltea lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha y repentinamente, ve a una Larvitar caminando lentamente en esa dirección. Ahora que ve a esa Larvitar, comienza a perder el miedo y recobra valor para hablarle.

Buneary: Oye tú, ¿de dónde vienes?.

La Larvitar sigue caminando como si no escuchara lo que Buneary le dice.

Buneary: Oye, te pregunté de dónde vienes. ¿Por qué no me contestas?.

Buneary comienza a pensar que esa Larvitar está ignorándola intencionalmente y comienza a enojarse.

Buneary: ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!. ¡¿Qué te pasa, estás sorda?!. ¡Voltéate!.

La Larvitar se detiene y se voltea hacia Buneary y Buneary se separa de la pared. En ese momento, Pikachu va caminando por la sala de estar y escucha los gritos enojados de Buneary. Ahora que tiene su atención, Buneary comienza a calmarse.

Buneary: Al fin. ¿Quién eres tú?.

Larvitar: Soy Larvitar. ¿Quién eres tú?.

Buneary: Soy Buneary.

Pikachu sale al patio y corre hacia Buneary.

Pikachu: ¡Buneary!.

Buneary voltea la mirada hacia Pikachu.

Pikachu: Te escuché gritar. ¿Ocurre algo?.

Buneary señala hacia donde vio a la Larvitar.

Buneary: Sí, es que yo estaba hablándole a esa Larvitar y ella me ignoraba.

Pikachu ve que no hay nadie.

Pikachu: ¿Larvitar?.

Buneary: Sí, yo estaba hablándole y ella me ignoraba. Tuve que gritarle que se volteara para que me mirara.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿de quién estás hablando?.

Buneary voltea la mirada al otro lado.

Buneary: De esa Larvi...

Buneary se queda con la boca abierta al ver que la Larvitar no está.

Buneary: ¿Adónde se fue?.

Pikachu: Buneary, aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo.

Buneary: No puede ser. Yo vi a esa Larvitar ahí. Ella estaba caminando hacia allá y cuando le grité que se volteara, ella se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí.

Con lo que Pikachu le habla ahora, comienza a parecer que le cree.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿viste de dónde salió esa Larvitar?.

Buneary: No. Ella apareció de repente. Cuando miré a la derecha, ella ya estaba ahí.

Pikachu: Y antes de que la vieras, ¿ocurrió algo más?.

Buneary: Sí. Cuando vine al patio, escuché unos pasos a mi izquierda y pensé que eras tú. Me volteé hacia la izquierda, pero no había nadie. Y luego, escuché los mismos pasos a mi derecha, y ahí estaba esa Larvitar caminando hacia esa dirección.

Pikachu: Y antes de eso, ¿no ocurrió nada?.

Buneary se pone bastante pálida.

Pikachu: ¿Qué sucede?.

Buneary: A-a-a-a-ahí vi sangre en una parte del agua.

Pikachu queda impactado.

Pikachu: ¿Qué?.

Pikachu corre hacia la orilla de la piscina a ver, pero cuando mira, no hay nada en la piscina, sólo agua.

Pikachu: Buneary, no hay sangre en la piscina.

Buneary: ¿No hay sangre en la piscina?.

Pikachu: No, sólo hay agua.

Buneary se arma de valentía para atreverse a mirar, y funciona un poco. Camina muy lentamente hacia la piscina y cuando llega a la orilla, mira el agua y efectivamente, no hay nada de sangre.

Buneary: Pero, es imposible. Yo vi que había sangre en la piscina. No puede haber desaparecido.

Pikachu está preocupándose demasiado y hasta habla con miedo en su voz.

Pikachu: Buneary, mejor vamos para adentro. Ya tenemos que comer el almuerzo. Vamos. Y por favor, relájate como puedas.

Buneary: Está bien.

Pikachu y Buneary van para adentro. Su madre sirve su almuerzo y comienzan a almorzar. Pero curiosamente, durante todo el almuerzo, Buneary no come nada y no dice nada. Cuando terminan de almorzar, Buneary sigue igual.

Madre de Buneary: Buneary, ¿por qué no comiste?.

Buneary: No tengo hambre.

Supuestamente, Pikachu parece saber porqué Buneary no tiene nada de hambre. Buneary pide permiso y se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al baño para mojarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo. Buneary abre la puerta del baño, pero al atravesar el umbral, una ráfaga de aire helado la envuelve por completo. Buneary se frota las manos por los brazos, sin poder dejar de sentir ese tremendo frío. Ella abre la llave y se moja la cara, pero mientras lo hace, siente que hay alguien más en el baño con ella, pero supuestamente, en el baño no hay nadie más. Buneary cierra la llave del lavamanos y se mira en el espejo. Se voltea, toma una toalla y se seca la cara. Luego vuelve a mirarse en el espejo y de repente, ve a un Gengar por el espejo. Buneary se voltea hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie. Vuelve a voltearse hacia el espejo y el Gengar ya no está. Buneary no sabe qué pensar, no sabe qué está viendo. No puede explicarse el porqué de la sangre en la piscina, los pasos, la extraña Larvitar que apareció y luego desapareció, la ráfaga helada que la envolvió completamente al atravesar el umbral de la puerta del baño, el Gengar que vio en el espejo, y más importante, lo que vio en lugar de ver todos los trofeos, placas y reconocimientos de su papá. Buneary cierra los ojos, intentando calmarse como pueda. Pero mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, siente que una mano toca su hombro izquierdo. Buneary abre los ojos y mira a la izquierda, pero no hay nadie. Buneary deja la toalla donde estaba y camina a la puerta, pero al acercarse a la puerta, vuelve a sentir la ráfaga helada. Buneary sale del baño tiritando de frío. Cuando se voltea y toma la puerta para cerrarla, al ver dentro del baño, ve al Gengar que vio en el espejo. De repente, Buneary recuerda a la Larvitar que apareció y desapareció de repente, y ahora está viendo a ese extraño Gengar que antes no estaba y que de repente apareció en el espejo y ahora está ahí. Buneary cierra la puerta sin importarle que ese Gengar esté adentro. Ella corre hacia el comedor, pero sus padres y Pikachu no están ahí. Entonces va a la sala de estar y encuentra a los tres sentados en el sillón de cuatro personas que está frente a la televisión. Buneary se les acerca y ellos están tan quietos como si fueran estatuas y mirando al frente como si no notaran su presencia.

Buneary: ¿Mamá?.

Su madre voltea lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

Buneary: ¿Papá?.

Su padre voltea lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

Buneary: ¿Pikachu?.

Pikachu voltea lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Extrañamente, nota que los tres se ven casi asustados.

Buneary: ¿Qué les pasa?.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿a dónde fuiste ahora?.

Buneary: Fui al baño.

Pikachu: Y mientras estabas en el baño, ¿notaste algo extraño o algo inexplicable?.

Buneary se pone pálida.

Buneary: ¿Saben por qué hay un Gengar en el baño?

Ahora, los tres se ponen pálidos.

Buneary: ¿Qué les sucede?.

Pikachu: Les conté a nuestros padres de todo lo que te pasó en la piscina. Y no les gustó. Ven a mi lado.

Buneary se acerca y se sienta a la derecha de Pikachu.

Pikachu: Cuando te fuiste de la habitación de papá y mamá, notamos que parecías asustada. ¿De verdad estabas asustada?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: Dinos porqué.

Buneary: Si se los digo, no me van a creer.

Pikachu: Por favor, dinos lo que te asustó. No vamos a reírnos. No vamos a burlarnos. No haremos nada. Sólo te escucharemos.

Buneary respira un par de veces y comienza a contarles lo que vio.

Buneary: Pikachu, cuando te escuché decir "En esta pared, puedes ver los trofeos, placas y reconocimientos.", miré a mi derecha, a la pared. Pero no vi trofeos, ni placas, ni reconocimientos. Vi lápidas. Las lápidas cubrían la pared de arriba abajo, como si la pared fuera la pared de un mausoleo. Estaba aterrada por haber visto esas lápidas. Yo esperaba ver los premios, pero en lugar de eso, vi que en toda esa pared habían lápidas como si yo estuviera dentro de un cementerio. Eso fue lo que me aterró. Y me fui de la habitación porque no quería seguir mirando esas lápidas.

Pikachu: Tú habías dicho que los premios son maravillosos y fabulosos.

Buneary: Perdón por eso. No era cierto. No vi ningún premio. Cuando papá abrió las puertas, sólo vi las lápidas.

Pikachu y sus padres quedan impactados a causa de lo que Buneary les dice que vio cuando le mostraron los trofeos, las placas y los reconocimientos.

Buneary: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

Pikachu: Claro, claro.

Y Buneary le pregunta.

Buneary: ¿Pasó alguna cosa en la piscina aquí?.

Pikachu hizo una pausa por dos segundos.

Pikachu: , ¿En la piscina?. Allí se ahogaron dos niños en los años ochenta.

Ahora, Buneary es la que queda impactada. Pikachu voltea su mirada hacia sus padres.

Pikachu: Mamá, papá, llegó el momento que no queríamos.

Sus padres le asienten con la cabeza y Pikachu voltea la mirada hacia Buneary.

Buneary: ¿Cómo que "llegó el momento que no queríamos"?.

Pikachu: ¿Te conté la historia de los antiguos dueños de la casa?.

Buneary niega suave y silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Pikachu: Seis años antes de que papá y mamá se casaran y compraran la casa, vivió otra familia. En esa familia, eran un padre, una madre y una niña de catorce años llamada "Larvitar". Un día, mientras los padres de esa Larvitar estaban limpiando la cochera, Larvitar estaba nadando en la piscina. Mientras nadaba, decidió salir de la piscina para descansar un rato. Pero cuando se paró en la orilla de la piscina al salir, perdió el equilibrio, ella resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza en la orilla y quedó inconsciente y cayó de nuevo al agua. Cuando cayó, no se hundió pero quedó flotando boca abajo en el agua y murió ahogada. Cuando se golpeó la cabeza, se golpeó tan fuerte, que se le abrió la piel y comenzó a sangrar cuando quedó flotando en la piscina. Esa es la respuesta de porqué viste sangre en el agua. Es la sangre que esa Larvitar perdió de su cabeza cuando se golpeó y se le abrió la piel. Un minuto después, sus padres salieron de la cochera y la vieron flotando en el agua y corrieron a ver qué le pasaba, pero al acercarse, vieron el agua manchada con su sangre y cuando la sacaron del agua, vieron que estaba muerta. Después, le hicieron un funeral, la llevaron al cementerio, la sepultaron y lo último que se supo de sus padres, fue que ellos viajaron a Lituania. Y cuando se fueron, nunca se volvió a saber de ellos. Ocho meses después, otra familia compró la casa. Esta familia tenía un hijo llamado "Gengar" y tenía quince años y a esta familia también le ocurrió la misma tragedia. Gengar estaba con un amigo llamado "Sandshrew" en la sala de estar, mientras sus padres volvían de un viaje de negocios en Osaka. Gengar nunca aprendió a nadar, aunque tuviera la piscina para aprender, él nunca quiso aprender, por lo que tampoco quería tener ni flotadores ni nada que le ayudara a flotar en el agua. Nunca antes se atrevió a entrar a la piscina. Sí se acercaba a ella, caminaba alrededor de ella, pero nunca entraba al agua. Siempre le daba miedo intentar nadar. Cuando sus padres llegaron a la casa ese día, hicieron una fiesta en la noche. Gengar estaba feliz de que sus padres quisieran hacer esa fiesta. No era un gran fanático de las fiestas, pero le daba gusto que sus padres hicieran fiestas. Pero esa fiesta, fue la última de Gengar. Él salió al patio mientras adentro se divertían con los amigos que invitaron. Gengar iba caminando por la orilla de la piscina. De repente, se resbaló en la orilla y cayó al agua. Como Gengar no sabía nadar, tampoco sabía flotar. Entonces, se hundió en el agua y no pudo salir y se ahogó. Sus padres notaron que no lo veían en la casa y decidieron buscarlo. Al no encontrarlo dentro de la casa, decidieron ir a ver al patio. Y cuando salieron, su madre gritó de terror con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo vio flotando boca abajo en el agua, y se desmayó. Dentro de la casa, todos los invitados escucharon el grito y salieron a ver qué pasaba, y cuando salieron al patio, vieron a la madre de Gengar desmayada y luego al padre de Gengar sacándolo del agua. Gengar tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba. Su padre intentó sentir sus latidos cardiacos, pero no los sintió, y se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba muerto. La fiesta no siguió. Al día siguiente, se llevaron a Gengar a la iglesia y ahí le hicieron su funeral. Después lo llevaron al cementerio, lo sepultaron, y ese mismo día, los padres de Gengar decidieron abandonar Japón para no tener tan presente ese recuerdo. Lo último que se supo de ellos, fue que se fueron a Luxemburgo, y nunca más se supo de ellos.

Pikachu termina de contar la historia de la casa.

Buneary: ¿Terminaste?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Buneary: Entonces, la Larvitar en el patio y el Gengar en el baño, son sus fantasmas que se quedaron en la casa, ¿verdad?.

Pikachu: Sí. Sus fantasmas siguen viviendo en esta casa, aunque están muertos.

Buneary: ¿Y mamá y papá siempre supieron todo eso?.

Pikachu: Sí. Poco después de comprar la casa, se enteraron de todo.

Buneary: ¿Y cómo lo supiste tú?.

Pikachu: Un día después que tú y yo nos conocimos, papá y mamá me contaron todo.

Buneary: ¿Y por qué papá siempre mantiene esas puertas cerradas con llave?.

Pikachu: Sucede que desde que Gengar era pequeño, tenía la costumbre de tomar cosas y ponerlas en otros lugares. Una vez le sucedió a papá. El día que papá llegó a la casa con su tercer trofeo y su cuarta placa y su primer reconocimiento, los dejó encima del velador de su habitación y fue al comedor a ayudar a mamá a poner la mesa para almorzar. Cuando terminamos de almorzar, yo me fui a mi habitación y papá y mamá se llevaron los utensilios y los platos a la cocina para lavarlos y para lavar las ollas. Cuando papá y mamá terminaron de lavar, papá fue a su habitación a guardar sus premios en la pared, pero cuando entró a su habitación, el trofeo, la placa y el reconocimiento no estaban en el velador. Papá fue con mamá y le preguntó si había tomado su trofeo con su placa y con su reconocimiento y mamá le dijo que no. Entonces papá le preguntó si creía que fuera posible que yo los hubiera tomado para jugar, y mamá lo dudó mucho, pero pensó que tal vez sí los tomé. Así que fueron a mi habitación y papá me preguntó "Pikachu, ¿tomaste mi tercer trofeo y mi cuarta placa y mi reconocimiento?", yo le dije "No, papá, no tomé nada de eso". Papá y mamá no son como esos padres que creen que sus hijos mienten aún cuando sus hijos son honestos. Papá y mamá me creyeron desde el principio, porque sabían que si yo decía que no había tomado ninguno de los premios, era porque debía ser verdad. En pocos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que Gengar debió haberse llevado los premios a diferentes partes de la casa. Así que los dos juntos me dijeron que tenían que contarme algo sobre la casa, y me contaron toda la historia de la casa y entendí porqué el trofeo, la placa y el reconocimiento desaparecieron sin que ninguno de nosotros los hubiera tomado. Así que papá le dijo a mamá que lo ayudara a buscar esos premios y me dijo a mí que también lo ayudara, y nos dijo que si alguno de los tres encontraba cualquiera de los premios, debía tomar el premio y debía ir con cualquiera de nosotros y decir lo que encontró. Así que comenzamos a buscar de abajo a arriba por toda la casa. Yo busqué en la sala de estar, mamá fue a buscar en el baño y papá fue a buscar en la cochera. Mientras yo buscaba en la sala de estar, encontré la placa bajo el cojín izquierdo sobre el que estamos sentados. Tomé la placa y fui corriendo al baño para mostrársela a mamá. Mamá estaba saliendo del baño cuando llegué con ella, y le dije "Mamá, encontré la placa" y se la mostré. Me preguntó "¿Dónde la encontraste?", y le dije "Bajo el cojín izquierdo del sofá que está frente a la televisión". Y yo le pregunté si encontró alguno de los otros dos, pero me dijo que venía saliendo del baño porque no encontró ninguno. Justo cuando me dijo eso, papá llegó casi corriendo y nos dijo que encontró su reconocimiento debajo del auto y nos lo mostró. Luego, buscamos el trofeo en todas partes, pero no lo encontramos. Papá le preguntó a mamá si buscó en su armario y mamá dijo que no. Y me preguntó a mí si busqué en su armario y también le dije que no. Entonces, pensamos que ahí era donde debía estar, ya que era el único lugar en el que no habíamos buscado. Los tres fuimos a ver al armario. Mamá abrió la puerta del armario y nos impactamos al ver que el trofeo estaba ahí dentro. Desde entonces, papá siempre tiene esas puertas cerradas. No creemos que Gengar sepa que ahí es donde papá guarda todos sus premios, ya que si Gengar lo supiera, ya habría sacado otro de los premios.

Buneary: ¿Y Gengar nunca ha vuelto a sacar ningún premio?.

Pikachu: No. Creemos que no sabe que los premios están guardados ahí.

Buneary: ¿Y qué les hace creer eso?.

Pikachu: El hecho de que nunca ha vuelto a sacar ningún premio de ahí. Desde que eso pasó, papá decidió que siempre que trajera nuevos premios, los guardaría inmediatamente y se aseguraría de que esas puertas siempre estuvieran cerradas, para que Gengar nunca se enterara de que ahí es donde están. Y funcionó.

Buneary: Y papá tuvo esa idea desde antes de que yo llegara, ¿verdad?.

Pikachu: Así es. Y es por eso que en todos estos diez años que has vivido aquí, nunca se ha perdido ningún premio.

Buneary: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?.

Pikachu: Claro.

Buneary: ¿Por qué tú habías dicho "llegó el momento que no queríamos" desde que pregunté que porqué hay un Gengar en el baño y después que dije todo eso?, ¿y por qué mamá, papá y tú se veían casi asustados y estaban quietos como estatuas cuando vine para acá, y por qué tú me hablaste con miedo cuando me dijiste que mejor fuéramos para dentro?.

Pikachu: Yo me aterré tremendamente con todo lo que me dijiste. Y cuando les dije a mamá y papá todo lo que tú me dijiste, no les gustó porque también se aterraron. Nosotros siempre quisimos nunca tener que contarte la historia de la casa. En todos estos años, creímos que nunca llegaría ese momento. Sabíamos que podías espantarte si sabías de las tragedias de esta casa. Y ahora que conoces la historia de la casa, te espantaste, ¿verdad?.

Buneary: Sí, me espanté. Me espanta todo lo que ocurrió en esta casa. Pero las cosas que más me aterraron, fueron las apariciones de Larvitar y Gengar y ver la sangre en la piscina.

Pikachu: Como ya te lo dije, la sangre que viste en la piscina, es toda la sangre que Larvitar perdió cuando se le abrió la piel y quedó flotando en el agua.

Buneary: Ahora, por primera vez, deseo que nos mudemos de casa. Y quisiera que acepten mi deseo.

Madre de Buneary: Sí, Buneary. Acepto tu deseo. Nos mudaremos. Ya no puedo seguir en esta casa, sabiendo que hay fantasmas.

Padre de Buneary: Yo también acepto tu deseo, Buneary.

Pikachu: Y yo también.

Padre de Buneary: Comiencen a empacar. Nos vamos.

Buneary: Perdóname, Pikachu, no quiero ayudarte a sacar los premios de papá.

Pikachu: Lo entiendo. No quieres acercarte a la pared para no volver a ver las lápidas.

Buneary: Sí. Perdóname.

Pikachu: Está bien. Te perdono. Tú ve a ayudar a mamá a sacar lo que puedan en la cocina.

Buneary: Sí, y gracias.

Pikachu: Por nada. Papá, por favor dame las llaves de las puertas de la pared.

Padre de Buneary: Toma, hijo.

Le da las llaves.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Padre de Buneary: Llamaré ahora mismo a la mudanza y les diré que vengan en veinte minutos. Será suficiente tiempo para que guardemos lo que podamos. Los hombres de la mudanza sacarán la cocina, el refrigerador y todo lo que sea más grande.

El padre de Buneary llama a la mudanza para que vayan a la casa en veinte minutos. Todos juntos guardan platos, utensilios, libros, el control remoto de la televisión, los trofeos, las placas y los reconocimientos, todo lo que pueden guardar en las maletas. En quince minutos tienen guardado todo lo que cabe en las maletas. Cuando pasan los últimos minutos, llega el camión de la mudanza. Ponen unas pequeñas maletas dentro del maletero del auto, los hombres de la mudanza suben la televisión, la alacena, el refrigerador, la lavadora y todas las maletas grandes al camión. Miran la casa por última vez a modo de dar su primer y último adiós. Finalmente, se van a buscar otra casa que esté en venta. Después de buscar por algunos minutos, encuentran una casa recién construida en la que nunca ha vivido nadie. Los cuatro juntos eligen esa casa. Llegan a esa casa y comienzan a desempacar. A la medianoche, terminan de desempacar todo. Y por primera vez, Pikachu vivirá en una casa en la que de verdad podrá estar a gusto. Antes de dormir, Buneary les pide a sus padres y a Pikachu que le muestren los premios.

Pikachu: Aquí puedes ver los trofeos, placas y reconocimientos.

Buneary mira todos los trofeos, placas y reconocimientos.

Buneary: Los premios son maravillosos.

Pikachu: ¿Te gustaron?.

Buneary: Sí, son premios fabulosos. Y esta vez, estoy completamente tranquila. Finalmente puedo ver los trofeos, las placas y reconocimientos de papá. Ya no veo ninguna lápida.

Padre de Buneary: Después de veinte años, finalmente tenemos una casa de verdad. Una casa libre de fantasmas, libre de historias trágicas, libre de lo que sea. Ésta es una verdadera casa.

Pikachu: Papá, si dices "veinte años", ¿significa que vivías con mamá en esa casa desde 1.990?.

Padre de Buneary: Así es, Pikachu. Vivimos en esa casa desde 1.990, y tú naciste en 1.993, y ahora tienes 16 años, y ahora es el año 2.010.

Pikachu: Yo viví 16 años de mi vida en esa casa que siempre estuvo embrujada por esos dos fantasmas. Y Buneary llegó a nuestra familia cuando ella y yo teníamos seis años.

Buneary: Significa que yo viví diez años en esa casa. Y nunca me enteré de esas tragedias hasta este año.

Madre de Buneary: Esta casa sí es una verdadera casa. Desde ahora, podremos vivir sin miedo, sin preocupación y sin fantasmas.

Los cuatro juntos están contentos.

Pikachu, Buneary y sus padres: Ya no hay fantasmas que nos asusten.

Todos se abrazan juntos. Desde entonces, tuvieron la buena vida que en veinte años nunca pudieron tener. Y en su nueva casa nunca vieron ningún fantasma como en la vieja casa, y ahora todo es normal, y así es como vivieron por toda su vida.

FIN


End file.
